<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inválidos by lucasdias960</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545165">Inválidos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960'>lucasdias960</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>house&amp;chase Parte 1 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Chase/Greg House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>house&amp;chase Parte 1 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 1 </p><p>"Casa!"</p><p>A reputação de Chase arrancou-o de sonhos confusos. Ele reagiu com atraso; várias pílulas foram necessárias para mantê-lo batendo por pelo menos algumas horas desde que seu cérebro, cujos pensamentos estavam constantemente centrados em Chase, não lhe dera descanso. Manter o garoto aqui era um risco. Em retrospecto, ele percebeu que havia agido às pressas. Ele estaria melhor na clínica de Seattle. Dr. Moresby havia assegurado a ele que começariam a fisioterapia assim que houvesse sinais de uma possível recuperação. Na sua ira sagrada, era muito vago e parecia uma desculpa. Mas Wilson tentou explicar-lhe com simpatia que ele tendia a se superestimar nos anos de amizade dela. Até agora ele não queria admitir. Mas, nesse caso, ele provavelmente teria que esticar os braços. Ele não era um fisioterapeuta treinado.</p><p>A ligação foi repetida, desta vez desesperada. Bocejando, ele procurou o bastão. Quando ele acendeu a luz no quarto, Chase estava sentado na cama, os olhos implorando. Lágrimas escorriam por seus cílios grossos.</p><p>House fungou.</p><p>"Eu ... fui para a cama-" Chase interrompeu e abaixou as pálpebras. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos e House sofreu remorso. Ele tinha esquecido de levá-lo ao banheiro à noite. Ele se aproximou silenciosamente.</p><p>"Meu erro", ele disse. "Está tudo bem, está tudo bem ..."</p><p>Chase cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Seus soluços revelaram toda a gama de vergonha e confusão sobre uma nova situação que ele era incapaz de lidar. A clínica especial havia treinado especialistas que cuidavam de pacientes admitidos com trauma permanente; Profissionais médicos que gentilmente os apresentaram às mudanças sem fazê-los sentirem-se completamente desamparados e diferentes da maioria das pessoas ativamente envolvidas na vida.</p><p> E você conhecia as necessidades deles, os hábitos deles, que eles usavam com o tempo para lidar.</p><p>Por último, mas não menos importante, as instalações e equipamentos para os deficientes que facilitaram a vida das pessoas afetadas demonstraram seu valor. Algumas coisas que serviram por conta própria também devem ser tidas como garantidas na casa do ambiente privado. A esse respeito, era mais fácil para os internos do hospital do que Chase, que fora arrancado do tempo antes em um ambiente em que ele estava melhor preparado para uma vida transformada.</p><p>House teve que olhar em volta. Wilson certamente poderia remediar a situação, dizer a ele o que mais era necessário, além de um documento de identificação com deficiência grave, descontos nas bilheterias e espaço na arquibancada do estádio esportivo. Um erro havia surgido em seu desejo de ter Chase de volta e convencido de que ele poderia cuidar bem dele: aleijado não era aleijado. Alguns estavam em situação pior do que outros. E Chase definitivamente havia puxado o rebite dos dois. Algumas semanas a mais na clínica poderiam deixá-lo mais confiante com sua deficiência.</p><p> O medo da ameaça de House também poderia ter desencadeado o sucesso desta noite; tais fenômenos não eram incomuns. O medo foi definido com autoproteção. Sem ele, a humanidade não teria envelhecido. Quando estavam com medo, as pessoas eram capazes de ações inesperadas. Como Chase, quando ele pressionou as pernas contra House.</p><p>De qualquer forma, teria feito mais sentido esperar e ver como as coisas corriam antes de dar esperança a Chase. No final, o Dr. Moresby e outros mais sábios que ele.</p><p>Parecia injusto com ele. Primeiro, Chase era muito mais jovem, ainda tinha sua carreira pela frente e, segundo, seu limite de vergonha era muito menor que House.</p><p>A mancha molhada no lençol era mais do que apenas uma bagunça desconfortável. Ele foi um ataque à auto-estima de seu ovo normalmente descascado.</p><p>Talvez ele teria ele mesmo divertido de fazer xixi na cama. Mas pelo prazer de fazê-lo por causa de um esfíncter desgastado, ele provavelmente teve que esperar quarenta anos e gostava de esperar.</p><p>Chase parecia tão auto-angustiante e infeliz que House o abraçou e beijou intuitivamente sua bochecha antes de levantá-lo da cama, sentar na poltrona e trocar de roupa. Ele ficou surpreso com o quão calmo ele poderia ficar, mesmo que a juventude expressiva ainda o derrubasse e tivesse um efeito sobre ele que, como médico, ele deveria ser estritamente imune.</p><p>Apesar das semanas em uma cadeira de rodas, as pernas de Chase ainda estavam musculosas, com mechas loiras, bem construídas e um brilho dourado sedutor como o resto de sua pele. Era apenas mais leve sob o short. E isso também foi uma revelação que quase o deixou em êxtase. Diante do desamparo e vergonha do garoto, ele se recompôs.</p><p>Além de calças novas, ele vestiu uma de suas próprias camisetas. As noites amenas de verão terminaram.</p><p>"Não é ruim", ele repetiu enfaticamente, arrumando a cama.</p><p>Chase tinha fechado os olhos. As lágrimas ainda estavam caindo quando ele começou a bater nas costas da parede com a nuca. Não violento, mas duro e como se punir pelo que ele pensava ser indesculpável.</p><p> House sentiu que o incidente o horrorizou quase tanto quanto ele estuprou. Ambos tinham pelo menos uma coisa em comum: haviam mudado drasticamente sua jovem vida e, sem ser perguntado, retirado sua dignidade, que ele mantinha tão alto que ninguém mais poderia roubá-la. Completamente grátis.</p><p>Ele empurrou a palma da mão protetora entre Chase e a parede e agarrou seu cabelo. Chase soluçou e parou sua ação estúpida. House conseguiu estar em pé de igualdade com ele. O Vicodin atordoou sua perna, e a dor de Chase foi suficiente para os dois.</p><p>"Chase ... Robert."</p><p>O nome de Chase era tão confuso que ele abriu os olhos. Ainda assim, era difícil para ele concentrar House por vergonha.</p><p>"Foi tudo culpa minha. Não vai acontecer novamente, eu prometo. "</p><p>Chase respondeu em um sussurro quase inaudível, mas com uma clara zombaria de si mesmo.</p><p>"Como pode ser ... seu erro quando eu ... coloco na cama ...?"</p><p>House de repente percebeu que tinha medo de colocar um cateter como pacientes acamados no hospital. Ou ter que fazer xixi em um frasco de urina , uma alternativa indolor, mas não menos dolorosa. Ambas as medidas minariam o resto de sua dignidade.</p><p>"Porque eu não pensei que seu corpo tivesse mudado. Que você precisa de ajuda. Deixe-me terminar, é um fato e não uma razão para se envergonhar. Eu vou aprender Eu quero cuidar de você, Chase, e ajudá-lo. Eu quero ser útil para você. Mostre que você significa algo para mim. Há muito tempo que procuro algo, uma tarefa que me dá mais do que a satisfação de pesquisar doenças e curar pessoas que nem conheço e nem quero conhecer. Talvez você seja essa tarefa. Isso parece terrivelmente patético, mas eu falo sério. Você vai me deixar tentar? Você acha que podemos fazer isso? Você terá que me ajudar também. Diferente do que antes. "</p><p>Ele ficou consternado com seu discurso. Eu te amo teria sido mais curto</p><p>Chase olhou para ele. Sério e como se cada uma das palavras de House tivesse que ressoar nele. Então ele o abraçou. Aconchegou-se até ele.</p><p>Ele não podia dizer que sua experiência de contato físico era interminável, mas Chase foi o melhor abraço que ele já deixou transparecer. Seus abraços eram tão macios e lisos quanto seus cabelos.</p><p>Ele não fez mais. Ele não disse obrigado e não ficou envergonhado, o que teria deixado House envergonhado.</p><p>Ainda assim, ele se certificou.</p><p>"Isso é um sim?"</p><p>Chase acenou com a cabeça no colarinho do homem mais velho sob um som sufocado que parecia soluços. Era surpreendente que ele tivesse tanta confiança em House, apesar do respeito pagão. E que ele conseguiu despertar um tipo estranho de amor nele - a coruja peculiar peculiar.</p><p>Quando ele o deitou, Chase pediu que ele ficasse. Ele colocou o braço em torno de Chase quando ele se virou para encará-lo contra o peito e adormeceu imediatamente.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"Prefiro que você venha comigo", disse House à mesa do café.</p><p>"Eu não deveria estar aqui", argumentou Chase, expressando relutância em levar House para a clínica. "Você está lidando com problemas com o Dr. Cuddy quando ela descobre que você me pegou. "</p><p>Sua pronúncia havia melhorado, apesar de ele ter se esforçado muito e cada palavra ter seu próprio timbre. House adorou. Sua mente estava desafiada e estava feliz em se adaptar a ela.</p><p>"Eu quero você comigo. Na clínica, poderíamos fazer alguns exames ...</p><p>"Eu não quero mais exames", Chase interrompeu violentamente. "Não por enquanto. Deixe-me aqui, por favor. "</p><p>"Eles têm medo de ver seus colegas", House percebeu. "Com medo de suas expressões de pena e de serem colocadas em algodão".</p><p>Chase inclinou a cabeça em surpresa. House tomou o último gole de café e colocou a xícara na pia.</p><p>"Eu concordo. Você fica aqui. Me ligue na hora do almoço, para que eu saiba que está tudo bem. Caso contrário, você pode fazer o que quiser. Tenha uma pizza vindo; Eu não estava comprando e você ficou tão magra. Você encontrará minhas economias na cômoda do quarto. Segunda gaveta. Você chega lá, eu acho. "</p><p>Na porta da frente em que Chase o acompanhava, House se inclinou e pressionou o nariz na bochecha para tocar brevemente seus lábios. Foi um gesto tão íntimo que Chase se encolheu a princípio e pensou que estava sonhando.</p><p>"Chase - você está realmente se dando bem? O banheiro vai dar certo ou devo comprar algo para você? "</p><p>"Está tudo bem", ele disse timidamente. "Eu posso fazer isso sozinho."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Ele quase morreu de tédio. Não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer - ele pensara em tomar um banho, mas não seria capaz de fazer isso sozinho. Ele poderia entrar na banheira - mas como ele sairia? Ele teria que esperar horas e esperar na água gelada com a pele enrugada e os dentes batendo até que House voltasse. Para depender dele e lidar com ele, seu humor e sua maneira muitas vezes sarcástica, ele estava acostumado a isso e, no trabalho, tinha conseguido um casaco grosso contra as provocações. Mas era diferente confiar nele com pele e cabelo.</p><p>Ele gostaria de tomar banho ou pelo menos se refrescar. Como ele não podia tomar banho todas as manhãs, ele se sentiu impuro. E House - não um fanático da pureza de qualquer maneira - não ousara pedir ajuda. Sim, ele o havia oferecido e tinha sido surpreendentemente calmo sobre seu infortúnio e se amando na noite passada; ainda assim, foi uma idéia estranha renunciar a House, deixando-o banhar você. Um em que o sangue subitamente disparou em sua cabeça. Deixá-lo despi-lo era uma intimidade que ele teria evitado em circunstâncias normais. Estranhos como enfermeiras eram aceitáveis, mas House o deixava nervoso.</p><p>Os pratos estavam muito altos na prateleira para lavá-los. House teria que fazer isso depois do trabalho, e seu dia era estressante de qualquer maneira.</p><p>Oh, ele se sentiu tão inferior! Antes de sua doença, ele realmente gostava de cuidar da casa, cozinhar e manter o apartamento em boa forma, mas agora estava condenado a não fazer nada e poderia facilmente ser a lata de café, que não está disponível na prateleira lá para ele. foi. Talvez ele estivesse melhor. Na clínica, sua inutilidade não lhe teria sido demonstrada tão drasticamente.</p><p>Ele poderia fazer música. Afinal, alguma coisa. Ele se sentiu melhor quando o The Velvet Underground dominou o apartamento. Ele já conhecia a banda em uma sessão em casa quando tocou Pale Blue Eyes na guitarratinha jogado. Parecia melancólico e um pouco mórbido. E a voz de House é tão hipnótica e comovente que Chase mais tarde não acreditou que não fosse House, mas Lou Reed quem havia escrito essa canção de amor. Desde então, a música tem sido algo especial para os dois. E Chase nem ficou envergonhado quando House começou do nada quando ele estava trabalhando na clínica. Claro, apenas se ninguém, exceto Chase, tivesse ouvido. Uma vez Cuddy a surpreendeu quando de repente entrou no escritório de House para discutir algo com ele. Depois disso, seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais azuis do que o habitual, e House deu a Chase um sorriso atrás das costas.</p><p>Ele notara em Seattle que compartilhava amplamente o gosto musical de House. Ele agora era capaz de acompanhar muitas das músicas que havia salvo no iPod com seu belo tenor, embora ainda fosse difícil falar. Ele cantou com entusiasmo a melodia cativante que o lembrava de contar rimas em casa. O texto era tolo e, de alguma forma, adequado à série infantil de House.</p><p>Estou saindo com você</p><p>porque eu sou feito de cola</p><p>Qualquer coisa que você possa fazer</p><p>Eu também vou fazer</p><p> </p><p>Farei qualquer coisa por você</p><p>Qualquer coisa que você quiser que eu faça</p><p>Farei qualquer coisa por você</p><p>Oohoh, eu vou ficar com você</p><p>Quando o disco de vinil virou em círculos vazios, ele cochilou um pouco para si mesmo. Ele conseguiu adormecer sentado, o que nunca havia feito antes.</p><p>Quando ele estava pensando em tentar fazer compras (a geladeira estava vazia, exceto por algumas latas de cerveja), ele ouviu uma chave na fechadura da porta. Ele ficou rígido em uma cadeira de rodas.</p><p>House disse que ele não deveria deixar ninguém entrar, se quisesse se esconder do público e evitar problemas com o gerente do hospital. Como não havia campainha, devia ter sido a própria casa. De fato, duas horas se passaram desde que ele partiu. Mas ele não disse que ia ligar?</p><p>A porta se abriu e o Dr. Wilson entrou no apartamento. Ele sorriu encorajadoramente para ele. Dr. Wilson foi o único a quem House confiou suas aventuras, então certamente o retorno inesperado de Chase. Chase esperava que ninguém mais soubesse disso ou que ele contasse a Cuddy.</p><p>Apesar de sua colegialidade, o diabo às vezes o montava quando ele podia fazer um filho do fofinho que amava. E assim que descobriu um segredo interno, ele não era mais interno dentro de uma hora e meia hora depois não era mais interno.</p><p>Ele carregava uma bolsa com a qual Chase se sentia familiarizado. O caso do médico dele. Havia também duas sacolas com cheiro de frango e uma grande sacola de compras. Sua boca ficou com água quando ele percebeu como estava com fome.</p><p>"Bom dia. Gostaria de um segundo café da manhã? Espero não ter assustado você. House me envia para verificar você. Não sei se gosto que ele já te trouxe para casa. Mas ele disse que você não poderia ter sido ajudado muito na clínica. Ele chegou perto dele. "Parece quase que ele está certo. Você parece menos relaxado. "</p><p> Enquanto ele falava, ele desempacotou a comida, coberta para duas por acaso. Ele sabia onde tudo estava no lugar, e Chase sentiu uma pitada estranha de ciúmes. Ainda assim, ele achou bom que o Dr. Wilson iria comer com ele.</p><p>"Você gosta de frango, não é?"</p><p>Confirmando, ele esqueceu o ciúme. O apetite prevaleceu. Seus movimentos ainda eram um pouco grosseiramente motorizados devido à infecção sobrevivente, mas como a comida de frango exigia medidas bárbaras de qualquer maneira e o oncologista de outra forma cultivado também comia com os dedos, isso não importava.</p><p>Finalmente, Wilson tirou algumas coisas do bolso e colocou uma folha de papel em cima da mesa. Havia uma agulha embaixo dela para verificar se ele sentia dor.</p><p>"A lista é para House. Espero que, se ele fizer, viver com você seja mais fácil. Gostaria que você fosse tratado em um local seguro, mas ele não quer me ouvir. "</p><p>"Eu não quero ser ... um fardo ..." Chase respondeu lentamente.</p><p>Wilson levantou a cabeça com espanto. Ele não esperava que Chase se comunicasse. Claro, sua voz soou um pouco distorcida, mas no geral compreensível. Em princípio, para Wilson não é muito diferente do que antes da raiva. Seu sotaque poderia facilmente ter sido intercalado com o mandarim; ele não teria ouvido diferença entre os dialetos chinês e australiano.</p><p>“Ei.” Um raio cruzou seu rosto agradavelmente confiável. "Você aprendeu a falar. Isso é legal. Você certamente não é um fardo para House, então não se preocupe. Era mais como se você fosse um antes dele te trazer de volta. Eu não o reconheci novamente, ele estava completamente fora de si todos os dias e mal conseguia se concentrar em seus casos. Hoje ele parece muito mais equilibrado novamente. Você é a primeira pessoa importante em sua vida, tenho que reconhecer isso sem inveja. "</p><p>Uma verificação de rotina completou a conversa unilateral, na qual ele examinou o estado geral de Chase e finalmente também usou a agulha. Ele não sentiu nada e quase chorou de decepção. Ontem House disse que estava subindo.</p><p>Wilson olhou para ele. "Não se desespere. O impulso pode vir novamente. House diz que há razões para acreditar que a paresia é temporária. Na clínica, podemos realizar uma estimulação elétrica funcional assim que House superar o disparate e não mais o esconder. Isso deve ser breve e eu falo com ele. Seja paciente. Sua doença não foi trivial e você pode agradecer ao Criador por viver. A maioria dos pacientes não pode mais fazer isso, mesmo se sobreviver. Você é um milagre médico. "</p><p> Com o queixo, ele apontou para a sacola de compras. “House me mandou fazer compras. Espero que exista algo que se adapte ao seu gosto ".</p><p>Obrigado - ele sussurrou. O barulho do estetoscópio e os dispositivos que Wilson guardou de repente o fizeram melancólico. Como ele poderia fazê-lo ficar? Ele se sentia sozinho e inseguro no apartamento, apesar do pager que House colocara em seu cinto ( ele disse que se você caísse na pista ).</p><p>Claro, era bom que ela estivesse no térreo, ele tivesse tudo disponível em um só lugar, e se ele ficasse completamente entediado, ele ainda poderia ir para a cama com as pílulas de House. Mas ele sentia falta da companhia, fato que lhe pareceu estranho. E então havia outra coisa.</p><p>Ele pensou por um momento antes de decidir a rota direta. Timidamente puxou o casaco de Wilson quando o jogou e estava prestes a sair.</p><p>"Dr. Wilson? "</p><p>"Sim?"</p><p>"Eu ..." Ele limpou a garganta e de repente se sentiu desajeitado. O rosto dele brilhava. "Não tomo banho há três dias. Você poderia me ajudar? Se você tiver tempo ...? "</p><p>Ele não olhou para o relógio, o que Chase agradeceu. Em vez disso, ele largou a bolsa e examinou Chase cuidadosamente, com as duas mãos nos bolsos do casaco.</p><p>"House não se importa com higiene", disse ele. “Você não se atreveu a perguntar, hein?” Tirando o casaco, ele sorriu novamente.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>A água do banho fumegou e condensou no espelho. Ele não tinha certeza se não estava muito quente. Wilson sentou-se na beira da banheira e verificou a temperatura. Então ele se levantou para ajudar Chase a se despir. Não era tão picante na frente dele como na frente de House, mas ele engoliu em seco quando Wilson abriu as calças. Ele imediatamente expressou seu desconforto e deixou as mãos caírem à toa nas coxas. Chase tinha sido abusado, e House nunca esqueceria isso. Cuidado era a principal prioridade.</p><p>"Chase? Está tudo bem Você quer se lavar, não é? "</p><p>Chase assentiu fracamente.</p><p>"Então eu vou tirar suas calças. Não há nada lá, eu sou médico. Eu não estou fazendo nada para você. Ta bom Se você se sentir desconfortável, pararemos. Mas então você provavelmente terá que esperar até sábado. Há um dia de banho em casa. "</p><p>Ele cuidadosamente colocou na banheira, perguntou se era uma coisa boa. Seu braço, sobre o qual ele havia enrolado a manga até o cotovelo, permaneceu protetor em volta das omoplatas. Ele entregou a esponja a Chase e o deixou lavá-lo. As enfermeiras haviam assumido a clínica e ele ficou feliz que o Dr. Wilson manteve sua independência simplesmente apoiando-o com o braço. Ele apenas o ajudou a lavar o cabelo porque Chase pediu. Apesar do apoio, ele não ousou soltar a borda da banheira com as duas mãos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chase apreciou os dedos massageadores de Wilson. Ele era tão profissional e gentil ao mesmo tempo como se banhasse inválidos todos os dias.</p><p>"Você está bem aqui? Quero dizer, House está se comportando corretamente? "</p><p>O cabelo agora escuro de Wilson lembrava o de uma mulher, e o rosto feminino com os olhos fechados estava mais parecido com o de uma garota. Ele conhecia House e suas alusões ambíguas ao seu subordinado indubitavelmente bonito. E de alguma forma ele não podia nem se ressentir dele.</p><p> A maneira como ele o viu, apesar das dificuldades das últimas semanas que eram difíceis, esbeltas e de alguma forma precisam de proteção, algo se agitou nele que antes lhe fora estranho. Surpreendentemente, ele o olhou involuntariamente através dos olhos imorais de seu amigo, que, como ele sabia, não tinha inclinação para a homossexualidade, mas era uma exceção a Chase e desfrutou um pouco chocante do católico rapidamente irritado em Chase.</p><p>Wilson estava sempre chateado com isso, mas agora ele entendia isso assustadoramente. O garoto tinha algo andrógino, quase feminino, que deveria irritar qualquer homem que o olhasse mais de perto. Especialmente a variedade curiosa a que House pertencia. Ele havia notado a vulnerabilidade na aparência delicada desde o início de sua colaboração e agora tinha que imaginar que seu objetivo, o jovem Dr. Investigue o Chase em sua própria casa. Obviamente, sua desvantagem, que o fez encerar nas mãos de seu amigo, também foi benéfico. Wilson não queria imaginar em qual casa de terapia não convencional, certamente não de base médica, ele passou.</p><p>Os olhos das crianças grandes no rosto estreito demonstravam inocência e depravação paradoxal. Porque ele não era mais criança, apesar de tudo nele clamar por atenção e ajuda. Não importa o quê, ele aceitou o de House, Wilson sabia naquele momento. Talvez depois de um tempo ele o tivesse tratado da mesma forma. Porque seu personagem exigia isso. Depois de um passeio. Um parceiro mais velho e experiente.</p><p>Por um momento, ele estremeceu ao se afastar de seu raciocínio. Ele apenas sentiria falta do mesmo entalhe. Um jovem a quem a menor pista sexual poderia jogar fora dos trilhos.</p><p>"Mmm ..." Chase respondeu. Era tão maravilhoso, quase erótico, lavar o cabelo que ele ficou feliz com a espuma exuberante na água. Dr. Wilson suspirou.</p><p>"Deve ser difícil para mim, mas eu acredito em você. Você o mudou. Não lhe convém que ele queira cuidar de alguém. Eu não acho que ele faria isso com ninguém, exceto você. Ele tossiu. "Estou quase um pouco verde de inveja", ele concluiu com uma risada que parecia amarga nos ouvidos de Chase.</p><p>"Você não precisa disso", respondeu ele, quase assustado. Não era sua intenção criar uma barreira entre uma longa amizade.</p><p>"Você sabe, eu não estou ofendido ou desprezado. Isso foi uma piada. É melhor ter dois amigos que um. Muitas vezes ele está sozinho. Você provavelmente sabe melhor do que eu que a misantropia dele é apenas uma fachada. Ele tem medo de se machucar se estiver preocupado demais com uma pessoa. Ele já experimentou isso antes e, portanto, é tão distante. Não o machuque, Chase, vai ficar tudo bem entre vocês dois. Eu sei que morar com House não é fácil, mas você está fazendo isso melhor do que eu. Mais correto que Stacy. "</p><p>Ele pegou o chuveiro e enxaguou os cabelos de Chase, que se espalhavam como um leque sobre o pescoço e os ombros.</p><p>A espuma evaporou, a temperatura estava morna. De repente Chase sentiu a boca de Wilson em sua cabeça. Não foi inesperado e ele não reagiu de maneira estranha. Arrepios ergueram os pelos dos braços. Seus dedos apertaram a borda da banheira enquanto lábios macios tocavam sua têmpora.</p><p>"Merda ... está tudo bem, Chase, eu não estou tocando em você. Se você precisar de alguém ... só para conversar, pode contar comigo. Eu estou ai - Solte a banheira. Nós terminamos. "</p><p>Ele o levantou do banheiro e o colocou na toalha fornecida para envolvê-lo. Houve um silêncio desconfortável, e o homem mais velho estava obviamente envergonhado por seu falso passaporte. Ele não olhou para Chase quando o esfregou. Mas um sorriso comovente brincou no canto da boca dele. Sua boca foi cortada bem, e Chase não podia acreditar que ele tinha acabado de beijá-lo.</p><p> Um pensamento veio ao rosto de Chase. Ele e House ...? Não poderia ser, era absolutamente impossível! Dr. Wilson tinha sido casado. Mais de uma vez Mas talvez House tenha sido a causa de seus respectivos divórcios.</p><p>Ele passou muito tempo com ele, e ele era atraente e tão estóico quanto Chase estava no humor de House. Ele os suportou e permaneceu leal a ele, apesar dos ocasionais descarrilamentos verbais de House. E, como ele, ele era muito mais jovem que a casa dominante. Eles tinham apenas dez anos de diferença. Isso não parecia muito para ele, considerando a aparência infantil de Wilson, embora Wilson e House novamente separassem a mesma diferença de idade.</p><p> Ele também tinha. O jeito de garoto, House estava aparentemente parado ali.</p><p>De repente, ele se sentiu doente. Sem perguntar, o oncologista o carregou para a sala, descarregou-o no sofá e agachou-se na frente dele. Chase fechou os olhos. Era terrível estar tão indefeso. Exceto pela toalha em volta da cintura, ele estava completamente nu.</p><p>"Ainda não é fácil para você, é? House é louco por você, e até certo ponto eu posso entender isso. Não se sufoque com falso orgulho ou vergonha quando chegar perto de você. Você pode falar comigo. A qualquer momento. Ele não quer dizer mal, mas ele - nem sempre é sensato. Ele poderia tirar proveito de sua limitação atual. Oh, ele nunca iria tão longe quanto fazer o que você já foi feito, mas ele tem ... hum, fraquezas idiossincráticas. Você é um deles. "</p><p>Ele se levantou abruptamente antes que Chase se afogasse nos preocupantes olhos escuros. "Estou fazendo café."</p><p>Ele voltou com um pacote de roupas quando a cafeteira ofegou na cozinha. Chase congelou. Ele queria o Dr. Wilson não tinha mais aqui, mas era educado demais para contar. Isso o atraiu por uma questão de disciplina. Mais hábil do que os cuidadores da clínica.</p><p>"Foi um prazer banhá-lo", disse ele. “Se você não tiver coragem de perguntar a House, ficarei feliz em fazê-lo. Ele não será capaz de cuidar de você sozinho de qualquer maneira. Ele não pensou nas coisas mais importantes. Tudo está alto demais para você. "</p><p>"Esse era o caso antes", Chase House defendeu com uma pitada de sarcasmo. House tinha meia cabeça mais alto do que ele. Às vezes ele se sentia com três anos. "Além disso, só voltei desde ontem."</p><p>Dr. Wilson balançou a cabeça. "Você é muito branda com House. Bem, agora ele tem minha lista de verificação. Ele deve lê-los e tentar implementá-los. "</p><p>Chase lembrou-se de algo enquanto tomava café depois, quando comiam os doces de Wilson. Ele foi para o quarto, remexeu no armário e voltou com um envelope na mão.</p><p>"Por favor, leia a carta para mim? House o enviou para a clínica de Seattle para mim, mas ... eu tenho dificuldade em ler. "</p><p>"Você deveria estar praticando", disse Wilson com um tom de reprovação, e pegou a carta depois de esfregar os dedos na camisa para roubar e desdobrar o arco. O papel timbrado da clínica estava estampado nele, mas House o escrevera à mão. De alguma forma, esse fato fez a carta parecer mais valiosa. Exceto no quadro do escritório, ele apenas escreveu no computador.</p><p>"Você não deixou a equipe ler para você?"</p><p>Chase se espremeu e brincou com as mangas de sua camiseta longa. "Foi muito pessoal para mim."</p><p>Wilson devorou o resto do bolinho de chocolate e começou a ler com sua voz de teatro. A escrita de House era mais clara do que na vida cotidiana. Talvez ele quisesse facilitar a leitura de Chase, por isso tentou muito. Só isso causou o respeito de Wilson.</p><p>Em poucas palavras, não era uma carta longa, como você conhecia House.</p><p>No entanto, o conteúdo surpreendeu Wilson, e ele hesitou algumas vezes, acreditando que não havia decifrado as frases ou que havia acrescentado algo acidentalmente.</p><p>Ele não tinha ideia de que House era capaz de sentimentos tão românticos e, acima de tudo, de colocá-los no papel em uma metáfora expressiva. Apesar da brevidade e da forma profana de endereço, a carta parecia melancólica e o levou às lágrimas. O que ele estava segurando era claramente uma carta de amor.</p><p>Chase,</p><p> você está agora a duas semanas, três dias e doze horas de distância. Conto cada minuto sem você e me sinto como o viciado que está em retirada, que anseia por nada mais do que o próximo tiro e, no entanto, não pode tê-lo.</p><p>Vejo você em um sonho e na clínica, mesmo quando estou em minha mente, o que infelizmente não é comum. Em outras palavras, sinto sua falta e fico feliz por cada dia que passa e me aproxima de você.</p><p>Você provavelmente não poderá trabalhar para mim tão cedo, mas isso não deve ser uma desvantagem. Sua posição permanecerá livre até você se recuperar. Se nos vermos em breve, não me importo com mais nada.</p><p>Se você precisar de alguma coisa, entre em contato com o Dr. Conheça Moresby; Sei que você não gosta de fazer ligações no momento. Cameron e Foreman enviariam cumprimentos se você soubesse que eu estava escrevendo para você. Então sinta-se saudado.</p><p>H.</p><p> "Uau. Isso é ótimo - ele comentou, digitando firmemente no papel. "Você deveria pegar. Isso é raro. Ele não escreveu uma carta para mim em todos esses anos. E então, tão ... poético. "</p><p>Chase reagiu de maneira diferente do que ele esperava. Em seu lugar, Wilson teria ficado feliz, mas de repente ele parecia muito fechado, quase sombrio.</p><p>"Dê para mim", disse ele. Wilson fez, e antes que ele pudesse impedir, Chase o rasgou em pedaços pequenos.</p><p>“O que é isso?” A pergunta de Wilson chegou perigosamente perto de um gemido.</p><p>"Vá", disse Chase. "Por favor!"</p><p>"Chase ... eu não entendo ..."</p><p>"Vá embora. Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. Eu não preciso de ninguém, vá, por favor. "</p><p>Surpreso com a virada, Wilson fez um favor a ele. Foi uma carta muito boa da qual você não deveria ter vergonha. Ou Chase foi dominado por sentimentos que ele não queria mostrar? Enfim, ele foi. Desde que se arrependeu da despedida repentina e desarmônica.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Poucas horas depois, House conheceu seu amigo completamente ao vento na cafeteria, onde eles haviam combinado de jantar. Raramente o via tão resolvido. House sentiu que algo estava errado.</p><p>“Você esteve com ele?” Sua voz era áspera.</p><p>"House ... é melhor checá-lo. Eu acho que o empolguei. Não sei exatamente como aconteceu. Tivemos uma boa conversa e de repente ele se assustou. Provavelmente estou fazendo muita confusão sobre a coisa toda, então não o avisei. Mas não consigo tirar a tarde da cabeça. Vá para casa e veja se ele se acalmou. Peço desculpas a Cuddy. "</p><p>Ele não perguntou mais nada, apenas se despediu com uma pressão curta e agradecida no ombro. Mas o que era mais do que palavras teriam feito.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>O apartamento estava deserto, a cadeira de rodas sumira e Chase estava com ele. Havia trechos debaixo da mesa no tapete da sala de estar, que ele pegou com o graveto. A carta dele! O que ele escreveu quando não estava por perto. Ele pensara que Chase havia esquecido há muito tempo ou acrescentado ao seu diário. Wilson o rasgou? Talvez por ciúmes? Por um momento a ideia o lisonjeava.</p><p>Mas isso não explicaria a preocupação de Wilson pelo garoto. Ou talvez? Talvez ele o tivesse tocado, escondido (desmembrado em algum lugar da lata de lixo) e jogado o horror desavisado para despertar suspeitas de encontrar o corpo de Chase.</p><p>Não Isso não seria Wilson.</p><p> Ele imaginou demais e sua imaginação estava ficando louca. Sua amizade não valia a pena ser assassinada.</p><p>Mas onde ele poderia estar? Não havia parentes. House também não sabia nada sobre um círculo firme de amigos. Ocasionalmente, ele tomava um drinque com Foreman, apesar das tensões entre eles, e seria o mais próximo se algo o incomodasse, mas o colega ainda tinha horas para trabalhar na clínica.</p><p>Primeiro ele dirigiu para o antigo apartamento de Chase. Ele ainda tinha uma chave com a qual ele poderia entrar civilizado. O loft parecia mais frio que o normal, mas Chase não queria sair completamente, mantendo-o aberto como refúgio. O que provavelmente não era estúpido. Em algum momento ele estaria farto de House. Ele suspeitava que, apesar de sua inocência chocante em relação a ele, ele estava conhecendo meninas aqui, assim como ele estava conhecendo as prostitutas. Claro esporadicamente. Mas havia um cheiro de fumaça de cigarro e perfume no ar, como em quartos de hotel sem ar-condicionado. Antes ele só tinha sentido o cheiro de Chase, e de alguma forma ele estava arrependido por seu aroma puro já ter evaporado.</p><p>Ele até se arrastou pelas escadas para o quarto, o que não fazia sentido. Chase se foi.</p><p>Sóbrio, ele tentou no celular, mas Chase não respondeu. O desespero surgiu lentamente dentro dele. Onde ele poderia estar Era um fascínio adolescente pós-rebelde ou ele havia esquecido alguma coisa? Maltratado, possivelmente machucando-o sem estar ciente disso? Chase era tão sensível. Às vezes, ele se esquecia porque achava que adorava ser tocado. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, ele era até certo ponto e tátil em certos assuntos. Frágil como vidro e temperamental como uma mulher.</p><p>Encontrar o equilíbrio certo entre domínio e instinto não foi fácil.</p><p>Do lado de fora na calçada, ele exalou e considerou. Chase era um recém-chegado relativamente no campo de auxílios para deficientes, por isso não podia estar muito longe da casa. A menos que alguém tivesse levado com ele, o que ele descartou antes de perder completamente a cabeça.</p><p>Então, seu ponto de partida foi novamente a Baker Street. Ele voltou, estacionou o carro e caminhou pela rua.</p><p>Ele levou um tempo, explorou todos os becos. Chamando Chase, ele recusou. Ele assumiu que havia voluntariamente deixado o apartamento. Então ele não respondeu se estava por perto. Chase também estava orgulhoso. Ele queria saber o que havia acontecido entre ele e Wilson. Esperemos que nada do qual este se arrependa.</p><p>Em Josés Bodega, ele pediu um uísque escocês no balcão. José o empurrou sobre a mesa e fez um gesto de acenar. House inclinou-se sobre o topo de mogno.</p><p>- Você está sentado lá, Niño, Señor House. Ele esteve bebendo a noite toda. E por que ele está em uma cadeira de rodas? "</p><p>House olhou por cima do ombro. Chase descansou no canto, segurando um copo na mesa, o rosto enterrado na dobra do braço. Ele mancou na direção dele com seu uísque e se sentou na cadeira vazia.</p><p>"Eu estava procurando por você", disse ele. Chase levantou a cabeça, seu cabelo meio cobrindo o rosto. Ele brilhava e brilhava como seda na penumbra do bar, que havia lavado. Com a ajuda de Wilson. Seus olhos estavam vidrados com álcool.</p><p>"Não me toque", ele o avisou. Ele teria que vomitar. Ele não podia tolerar álcool abundante.</p><p>House bateu o copo contra Chase. "Beba".</p><p>Como se à força, Chase pegou o copo e o esvaziou.</p><p>"Eu poderia entrar em coma se eu colocá-lo nele."</p><p>"Eu vou fazer isso sozinho", rosnou Chase. "Eu não preciso de você."</p><p>“Whoawhoa.” House o impediu de colocar o segundo copo nos lábios. "O que aconteceu? Wilson te incomodou imoralmente? "</p><p>"Eu te odeio", disse Chase, limpando a manga sobre a boca para remover a pérola escocesa no lábio superior. "Vá embora. Eu não quero te ver! E eu não vou voltar para sua casa ... "</p><p>House pendurou a bengala no encosto da cadeira e pediu outra bebida.</p><p>"Por que você me odeia? O que eu fiz? "</p><p>Ele engasgou e engoliu o ácido estomacal crescente com o copo de uísque meio vazio e velho.</p><p> "Você faz isso com ... Dr. Wilson ".</p><p>House sorriu e recostou-se, mal acreditando no que Chase estava acusando. "Ei! Você está com ciúmes. Eu gosto disso, mas é completamente desnecessário. Wilson e eu não temos nada a ver um com o outro. Ele é um amigo, só isso. Eu não gosto de homens. "</p><p>Chase agora podia interpretar isso como ele queria. Ele fez como House suspeitava. Wilson era mais homem do que ele. A realização o atingiu quase com mais força do que ele pensava que seu chefe entraria na caixa com Wilson. House sabia por suas expressões faciais; ele mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para baixo. Manchas vermelhas apareceram em suas bochechas. Parecia fofo.</p><p>"Eu não quero mais nada de você ... você poderia ter salvo sua carta de amor ..."</p><p>Daring esticou o braço e brincou com o cabelo maravilhosamente caindo que ele poderia ter usado para anunciar. Chase não se esquivou, ele estava muito bêbado. Pelo contrário, ele aninhou a bochecha com um gemido na mão de House e apoiou a cabeça nela. Sua respiração estava ofegante.</p><p>"Eu estava sozinho quando escrevi. Eu realmente Não me arrependo de uma palavra, mas uma vez que estava na caixa de correio, me arrependi de ter jogado. Porque eu pensei que ele iria incomodá-lo. Mas isso não muda minha atitude em relação a você. O fato de que eu realmente quis dizer dessa maneira. Foi um erro. Assim como tudo que você faz espontaneamente. Espero que você possa me perdoar. "</p><p>A bebida veio e House tomou um gole antes de colocá-lo entre os dois. "Continue comigo. Você parece precisar disso quando está totalmente servido.</p><p>Chase bufou em protesto. Os olhos avermelhados ficaram traiçoeiros e ele piscou violentamente. Ele olhou para House com toda sua força de vontade. O olhar era instável e não conseguia se concentrar, mas Chase tentou corajosamente.</p><p>"Eu só quero poder ir de novo", ele murmurou; sua língua gesticulava de maneira ainda mais teimosa do que o habitual desde a mudança e só conseguia palavras incoerentes, que ele próprio não entendia.</p><p> "Quero significar algo para você e não deveria ter rasgado sua carta. Talvez essa fosse a única coisa que eu teria de você. Você vai me deixar quando eu não puder mais trabalhar para você ... agora sou inútil. "</p><p>Envergonhado e intimidado por seu semi-delírio, ele soluçou. House acariciou seu arco zigomático, ainda pressionado contra a palma da mão, e tocou o canto da boca de Chase com o polegar. Chase involuntariamente abriu os lábios sob a leve pressão. Ele não olhou mais para House, mas parecia gostar do calor de sua mão porque seus olhos estavam fechados com confiança. Havia algo incrivelmente sedutor no gesto, e House teve que se segurar para seguir em frente. Inclinar-se para a frente e sentir os lábios macios com os seus, colocar a língua na vontade de sua cavidade oral. Bêbado como Chase, ele não revidaria.</p><p> Não seja bobo, casa! Você está em um local público.</p><p>"Sua paralisia não é motivo para demissão. Olha para mim Não sou fisicamente perfeita e administro um departamento inteiro. Você pode muito bem continuar fazendo seu trabalho depois de iniciar sua terapia. E eu posso escrever uma carta para você novamente, se você insistir, seu pequeno fetichista ... Chase? "</p><p>Sua voz subiu em alarme. A saliva fofa lavou o polegar sobre a boca de Chase e o corpo esbelto começou a ceder levemente.</p><p>"Chase!"</p><p>Ele não respondeu, os globos oculares se moveram incontrolavelmente antes que as pálpebras se fechassem. De repente, ele se levantou e rapidamente levou Chase para a saída.</p><p>"Pagarei a conta mais tarde!", Ele chamou José. "Temos que ir para casa. Quando ele chegou? "</p><p>José deu de ombros, olhando fixamente para Chase, que de repente parecia ceroso. "Talvez duas horas atrás."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Ele deu um passo tão rápido que o suor escorreu por seu rosto, o que também se deveu à excitação em torno de Chase. Repetidas vezes ele verificava o pulso enquanto corria, descansava os dedos gentilmente mas energicamente na artéria e falava com ele. O ar fresco e a medida de House na redução da freqüência cardíaca pareciam lhe fazer bem; ficou um pouco melhor para que ele pudesse perguntar algumas coisas.</p><p>"Quantos copos você tinha?"</p><p>"Não ... contou ... como seus ... minutos ..."</p><p>A espuma borbulhava de sua boca quando House destrancou a porta ao ver sinais de um leve ataque de epilepsia em seu morador. Ele ficou surpreso e de repente teve uma terrível experiência de déjà vu.</p><p>“Você engoliu minhas pílulas?” Ele sentiu o bolso do casaco de Chase e encontrou um recipiente vazio dos comprimidos de Vicodin.</p><p>"Jesus", ele gemeu. "Seu garoto louco queria se matar!"</p><p>"... você sai antes de fazer isso ..."</p><p>"Oh Chase! Por que você está tão entediado? Não posso fazer nada além de garantir que não vou. O que você quer de mim? Um anel de casamento? Isso também não seria uma garantia para a aliança eterna ".</p><p>Ele o pegou nos braços e o arrastou para o banheiro enquanto acariciava intuitivamente o cabelo com os lábios. Ele teria que levá-lo à clínica para bombear o estômago, mas tinha medo de que fosse tarde demais antes que ele chegasse lá. Chase estava em perigo agudo.</p><p>Ele provavelmente jogara o Vicodin logo após o adeus de Wilson, o que significava que ele trabalhava há algum tempo. Pelo menos o coquetel explosivo ainda não havia passado pelo estômago se as informações de Jose estivessem corretas.</p><p>Quando ele chegou ao banheiro, ele se agachou de lado na beira da banheira, Chase pendurou no colo dele e o deixou cair no chão antes de se sentar ao lado dele e endireitá-lo, um braço em volta dele. Por um momento, ele pensou em acalmar Chase com diazepam para tornar o procedimento mais suportável, mas seria contraproducente ao envenenamento e, na melhor das hipóteses, provocaria um colapso circulatório. Ele não tinha ipecacuana em casa e qualquer emético químico ou herbal que ele conhecia funcionaria muito devagar. O garoto teve que passar sem.</p><p> "Está ficando desconfortável agora. Não posso lhe dar nada para aliviar, a não ser meu dedo. ”Faz tanto tempo que Chase pensou que ele estava recebendo um tubo de intubação XXL em seu esôfago.</p><p>A náusea veio de repente quando a ponta do dedo de House correu para sua garganta. Devido à pressão nas mucosas irritadas, ele foi jogado para a frente e vomitado na banheira. </p><p>Com um gemido, ele respirou, apenas para sentir o dedo de House em sua boca novamente, o que perfurou os tecidos da boca. Cruel. Ele engasgou com convulsões e estava mais perto da morte do que da vida. Mas ele não queria ir tão dolorosamente. Como se você quisesse dar a volta por dentro. Embora soubesse muito bem dos riscos do medicamento em combinação com o álcool, imaginara ingenuamente que adormeceria pacificamente à mesa do bistrô.</p><p>“Tire isso daqui!” House ordenou ao lado dele.</p><p> Outra onda de líquido afiado caiu na banheira. Seu estômago, que era constantemente e quase agressivamente esfregado pela outra mão de House, roncava e contraía tanto que era quase insuportável.</p><p>"Não ..." ele murmurou quando House colocou o dedo na boca novamente, agora ficou de joelhos e se elevou sobre Chase. Sua voz estava diretamente acima dele, não parecia mais tão rude.</p><p>"Há mais do que isso, Chase", disse ele ambiguamente. "Vamos lá. Seja o bom menino do papai. "</p><p>Seu campo de visão ficou embaçado diante dos olhos, que ele estreitou quando outro reflexo de vômito sacudiu seu corpo. O dedo foi retirado.</p><p>"Eu não sou papai ..."</p><p>"Sim você é. Fica comigo Não desmaie. Ainda há tempo para isso mais tarde. "</p><p> O estímulo digital persistente de seu abdômen não lhe permitiu mergulhar na inconsciência. Doía agora, e House não tinha medo de beliscá-lo. A outra mão dobrou o pescoço de Chase sobre a borda da banheira. Tossiu e cuspiu um pouco de gosma.</p><p>House não estava feliz com ele. "Você não está segurando isso deliberadamente para me irritar, está?"</p><p>Por um momento, ele foi despojado e confiou apenas na banheira à qual se agarrava com todas as suas forças; House procurou algo em um armário e depois voltou.</p><p>De algum lugar, ele levou um objeto longo e flexível para a garganta de Chase que parecia alcançar seu estômago. Ele não queria fazer lavagem gástrica aqui? De onde ele tirou a mangueira?</p><p>O estímulo foi forte o suficiente para fazê-lo vomitar violentamente novamente. O líquido estava limpo desta vez. House finalmente deu paz. Segurando a parte superior do corpo contra a banheira, ele alcançou Chase e lavou o vômito pelo ralo. Chase ofegou; ele gostaria de ter afundado e amassado. Sua garganta e estômago doíam como o inferno.</p><p>O tubo de borracha limpou House brevemente sob água corrente. Chase ficou doente quando percebeu que era um tubo de cateter. Felizmente, seu estômago estava vazio, então ele só engasgou algumas vezes antes de ficar preto.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>House estava sentado ao seu lado na poltrona quando ele acordou, observando-o atentamente; com as mãos, ele formou um triângulo na frente da boca.</p><p>"Está tudo bem?"</p><p>Um pouco atordoado, Chase assentiu. Nos olhos preocupados de House, ele leu o quão estreitamente havia pulado dos ossos da morte. Sua mão deslizou rapidamente sobre a roupa de cama.</p><p>"Me abrace ... por favor?"</p><p>Ele não teve que implorar duas vezes; seu chefe mudou da poltrona para a cama. Gentilmente, Chase se moveu do lado para a posição supina, depois o puxou. Foi tão surpreendente que o mais novo ofegou. Ele passou os braços em torno de House e enterrou o rosto no ombro. O cheiro amargo que o envolveu o fez se sentir em casa.</p><p> “É uma coisa boa?” House perguntou, escovando o cabelo de Chase para trás e olhando em seus grandes olhos. "Eu só quero sentir você. Você não precisa ter medo. "</p><p>"Eu não fiz", disse ele. Embora fosse uma nova experiência tê-lo em si, ele achou isso longe de ser ameaçador. Ele nunca se sentiu tão protegido e seguro. E com esse sentimento ele adormeceu novamente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>